Eyes Are The Best Windows
by MissyCritical
Summary: As Prince and Princess and Finn and Fionna hookup... All that's left are the King and Queen of Vampires? Will they stay single? PrincexPrincess, FinnxFionna, WHAT ABOUT MARSHALLxMARCELINE? Will they hookup as well? One event can change all that... can it?
1. Everything Has A Start

Eyes Are the Best Windows: Everything Has a Start

A short little about the couples, but mostly Marcelee ((:

Swapping P.O.V's most of the time (:

Kinda a songfic (:

All the girls are 17 , all the boys are 18 . It's an Alternate Universe . Ooo and Aaa are one land, but Finn, Jake and Marceline and the others don't know Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee and others (: Think of them as 'provinces'. If you don't know what it is … Google, Bing, and Yahoo, will be your best friends (:

ONWARD WITH THE STORY ! HUZZAH !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*My P.O.V*

~With Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball~

The Pink Princess of Ooo was wearing a short baby blue dress with a pink cardigan, a brown satchel-purse thing, and white flats with bows on the back; her hair was up in a bun while her crown sat on the top of her head. She stepped off her Rainicorn which was led by 2 banana guards to the back of the Castle. Princess Bubblegum knocked gently on the front door of the Candy Castle that was almost exact to hers. After a few seconds of waiting the door was opened by a little mint maid.

"Why, hello." Princess Bubblegum started off "I was invited here from a… ummm…" Princess Bubblegum pulled out a letter from her brown satchel "By a Prince Bubba Gumball." She looked at the little mint maid and stuck out her hand "Oh, and I'm - " She was cut off by the little mint maid.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, from the Land of Ooo, yes, Prince Gumball has been waiting your arrival. Please step inside." The little mint maid took Princess Bubblegum's hand and shook it and brought her in.

"Mint Maid! Who's that at the door?" A male voice came echoing from the higher level

"Your awaited guest has arrived!" Mint Maid yelled back. In an instant the pink prince came sliding down the handrail of the grand stairs. He jumped off at the end of the handrail and landed in front of Princess Bubblegum. He went on one knee and grabbed her right hand.

"The pleasure is all mines, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum from the Land of Ooo." The pink prince then brought her hand to his lips and gave it a little peck. Her faced turned a darker pink. He let go of it and stood in front of her. He towered her by 2-3 ½ inches. He was wearing purple skinny jeans with a loose and baggy pink sweatshirt and a small tiara on the back of his head. She giggled softly to herself when she saw what he was wearing. "Please excuse my outfit, I thought that wearing my suit was too much for this event."

"Oh no, no. The pleasure is mine. But Princess, Bonnibel, Bonnie, or Bubblegum will do. Hehe, its fine. I have an outfit exactly almost like it." The princess gave a sweet little smile that left the Prince a deep pink in the cheeks too.

"I can see you have good taste in clothes." He stuck out his elbow for the Princess to take it. She gladly does in less than a second "I bet you're extremely tired from your journey here from Ooo." He said shooing off the little mind maid escorting Princess Bubblegum into the depths of the Castle "Please, let me treat you to a nice lunch."

"Oh, why thank you. You're such a gentleman. I'm glad that you wrote me." Princess Bubblegum said ending with a blush. It was obvious she was attracted to the Bubblegum Prince.

"I'm glad that you actually replied to my crazy idea. I thought you would think I was a crazy person!" Prince Gumball said sounding relived as the two of them laughed together. "If you don't mind, how did a delicate Princess like you come on this long journey?"

"I came on my Rainicorn. It wasn't that long of a journey, it was nice to get some sunshine in my skin. But she was taken to the back of the castle by two Banana Guards. I hope she's being taken care of. She looked mighty tired."

"Yes, she is. She's probably being entertained by my Monochromicorn. It's like the opposite of a Rainicorn. He's black and evil looking. But he isn't at all. He is wonderful, and I bet he's enjoying time with your Rainicorn."

"Why do you think that?" The Princess asked the Prince with a little playful smirk on her face

"Because I can tell that you are, and you and her don't seem too far different…" The Prince replied with a smirk that left both of them blushing a deep pink. He opened the back doors to the castle which led them to a huge garden of flowers. All types, all colors. Calla lilies, roses, orchids, hibiscuses, cannas, cherry blossom trees, there were lily of the valleys' (which were her favorite), and bleeding hearts (which were another one of her favorite), and blue bells. There were so much more, she loved it so much. She stopped, eyes wide.

"Oh… wow." She said breathless. She let out another deep exhale. "Oh, wow."

"You can let go, you know that right? I wouldn't mind if you ran around when I get lunch ready…" Prince Gumball said straight in her ear. Her face shot straight up to his.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She said incredulously

"Whatever is mines, is yours." Prince Gumball said scanning his arm across the valley of flowers. He took his arm that was linked with hers and she ran off giggling. "Crazy girl…" He shook his head slightly.

"I can see you're really interested in her." Mint Maid was standing behind Prince Gumball. "May I help you set up for lunch?"

"I am… she's… wow…" Gumball said exhilarated "Oh, yes please."

"Is she like Fionna?" Mint Maid asked her "I know you were very interested in her…"

"No. She's more wonderful, I'm really like… I don't know. She's special." Gumball sees Bubblegum frolicking through the flowers. She then disappears into the grove of cherry blossoms.

"I can see it was a smart idea bringing her to the garden." Mint Maid said brining out a table while Prince Gumball brought out 2 chairs.

"I guess lucks on my side this time… Is the spaghetti done?" Prince Gumball said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes dear, go get that crazy girl of yours while I get the spaghetti out."

"Thank you Mint Maid. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." The Prince ran out into the millions of flowers to find the girl he was crazy about. He picked a bouquet of all the flowers he found. Then he picked a big, pink oriental poppy. He saw Princess Bubblegum run past him, he's pretty sure that she didn't see him. He then ran after her as silent as possible. He then caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She turned around. She was leaning on his arm as if he was dipping her.

Her face turned a really deep raspberry color "C'mon Bubba! I still haven't gone anywhere yet!" Bubblegum whined

"Nope. Dear Princess, it's time for lunch. And your spaghetti is getting cold. While, my dear. This is for you." Gumball handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Why thank you my dear prince." She released herself from him and gave him a cute curtsey gladly taking the bouquet

"Then, as gift number 2. Something to add to your beauty." He slyly put the big pink oriental poppy behind her ear. He then gave her a bow. He came back up and they smiled deeply at each other.

"You said spaghetti right?"

"The one and only best food in the world!"

"NO WAY! IT'S MY FAVORITE TOO!"

"Then grab my arm Miss Bonnie, and your feast awaits you."

"Gladly." They walked arm in arm through the grove of flowers. They finally reached the table and he pulled out her chair. They talked and laughed for hours. It was getting late and all the light there was were the candles on the table. They didn't even talk about what Princess Bubblegum was here for.

"So what do you in your time? I mean, do you have any hobbies? Do you enjoy anything that you love with a burning passion?" Prince asked Princess

"An answer for all of those… you have to promise me you won't make fun of me."

He raised his right hand "I promise."

"Ha…" She inhaled deeply "I hope, you don't think I'm a big nerd. But I really love science. Sometimes it leaves me in a bad outcome… but… haha" She exhales quickly "It's just, my passion." She looked up at him, his eyes wide "What?"

"It's just, same here. I love science, and watering my plants. A-it-it's just my passion. I was the only one in this area who really appreciated my nerdiness." With his left hand and he grabbed her right "And then you came here, and you j-just blew my mind. And, w-wow." She tightened her hand with his.

"Your sweet, but I'm here to talk about the letter you sent me." She released her hand from his, trying to save her face from blushing and went into the brown satchel and took out the letter. She reopened it and scanned through it quickly. "I think you're genius. Honestly, I think this idea is wonderful. I never would have thought about it myself. How did you think of it?"

"Well… I don't know. It just came up to me…" Prince Gumball obviously lying

"Dude, I know you're lying."

"Well, it kinda started recurring in my brain when I started listening to this song. I was with my friend Fionna and this song came up on her iPod and she started singing and rocking out to it. Then I realized that I really wanted to meet you since I was reading this book about great leaders and stuff. You came up in it and how you are great in science and great at leading your area thing."

Princess Bubblegum scooted closer to him and put her elbows on the table and said with a playful tune. "What song?"

He put his hand around his neck and started rubbing it, "Oh… I don't know. I forgot the title."

Bubblegum then leaned back in her chair. "Dude, I still know you're still lying."

"Fine, it's called Enchanted by Taylor Swift. It's one of Fionna's favorite songs, she says she hasn't found anyone as her significant other, and when she does this song is going to make much more sense to her. To her, it's a big deal… but to me…" The Prince rolled his eyes and started fumbling with his hands

"It's a bunch of stupid? Why? Have you not found someone special?"

"Ehhhh…" Prince Gumball said sending a wink to Bonnie.

The Princess blushed again, trying to play hard to get and again, changed the subject "Anyways, back to the letter. I think it's a wonderful idea. I love it. I think it will be magical for everyone who attends." Bubblegum said blissfully

"When should it be?"

"As soon as possible, what about this Friday?" Bubblegum said taking out a planner/notebook out of her brown satchel

"Perfect! Haha! It's set, this Friday evening, 5-2 AM!" Gumball said triumphantly

"2 AM? Why so late?" Bubblegum asked

"You know, because, romantic reasons. Someone will always be needing an extra 2 hours with either their newfound love, their current love, a past love they wanna bring back into life, or just for people who want to party. We have to be considerate, oh so greatful one." Prince Gumball said happily

"A gentleman, a thoughtful one, _and _a romanticist." Princess Bubblegum said "I was wondering…" Bubblegum said her voice trailing off

"You want me to sing the song? Or somehow have you listen to it?" Gumball said

"If you don't mind…"

"Nope, so special performances for anyone…"

Bubblegum yawned "Really?" her eyes filled with tiredness. It was sometime around 9 PM, they've been talking for hours. But of course it felt like minutes. They were underneath the stars with lights coming from bright candles.

"Really. I think it's time for you to crash. And I know that your area is far away, and your Rainicorn is tired. So you will crash in my guest suite."

She yawned again "Thanks…" She stood up and followed Gumball to the guest suite. He finally dropped her off at the guest suite. "Thanks for everything, it was really nice meeting you. I had fun today, I would be glad to do it again tomorrow to plan everything."

"I would like that." Gumball said. He planted a quick kiss on Bubblegum's cheek and sprinted off to his room which was right next door. The Princess smiled to herself and closed the door. She put her hair down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ew, gross, I need a bath." Bubblegum then walked to the bathroom and went to the armoire (a fancy wardrobe) and opened it. She took out a towel and a simple pink silk nightgown and a pair of underwear. "Hmm, he's prepared." She let the water run warm and she added bubbles just the way she likes it. She turned off the water and stepped in. She relaxed as the warm water washed all the dirt on her from running with the flowers. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the tub of water. She smiled to herself as she replayed the happenings of the day. She smiled to herself when she saw the face of the Prince she met, and her undeniable feelings of liking him. She let her body sink deeper into the bubbly water.

~With Gumball~

He dialed a number that he hasn't dialed in a while. He hoped the receiver would pick up.

"Good luck to me…" He pressed the call button and waited a couple seconds…

_Hello? _The husky voice answered

'Oh good, you answered. I thought you wouldn't' Gumball said sighing with relief

_What do you want Gumwad?_

'Marshall, please, I need you right now.'

_Why the fuck do you want me? _

'Dude, look, I need you to come over and play a song…'

_What song? It better not be any gay ass song._

'Enchanted…' The Prince was cut off by the boy on the other line

_BY TAYLOR SWIFT. HELL TO THE NO. I'M NOT PLAYING THAT. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM. SOME SOFT ASS PUSSY? _

'If you aren't some soft ass pussy, then how do you know who the singer is?'

_U-umm, y-you know. Fio-Fi showed me it…_

'You're a horrible liar, you know this song. Just get over here. Come through my bedroom window.'

_What if I don't want to? I'm MARSHALL LEE. I don't play for no Gumwad. I play because people wanna hear my badass skills son! I play because I'm BOSS. I don't play soft love songs! I play hard ass rock songs. And people said you were smart. _Marshall Lee scoffed on the other line that made Prince Gumball roll his eyes.

'If you're so boss, then why don't you have any gigs you badass?'

_Shutthefuckup. You're just a jealous ass. _

'But who has the girl over at their house then? Certainly not you… It seems like you are the one who should be the damn jealous one'

_Gumwad, dude, the only thing that's keeping girls away is the size of my -_

'I'll pay you.' He said, he didn't wanna hear anymore

_How much? _

'50…'

_For how long? _

'The whole song…'

_Pfft. Oh, I forgot… a hot ass girl came into town… she wanted to meet up… and around this time _Marshall said with a mocking and sarcastic tone

'Fine! 100.'

_Oh, she also wanted me to play a song for her too. Because she heard of my badass guitar skills. Speak of a devil… there she is. _Marshall said still holding the mocking and sarcastic tone

'ARGH. FINE 200 FOR THE WHOLE SONG.'

_Don't wanna keep a girl waiting do we, dear Gumwad? Damn, sorry Gumwad. I gotta go, she's getting ticked off. _

'Fine! 250! Better?'

_I'll be over in a minute._

'Than-.' Marshall Lee hung up before he could thank him. He shook his head "Crazy…"

*knock, knock*

The Prince walked quickly over to his window. There floating in the window was Marshall Lee. He opened it. He came flying in.

"Pay me first." Marshall said sticking out his hand to Gumball

"What no! How do I know you're not going to take the money and run?"

"Pssh, smart ass. Fine."

"Play, and I will sing."

"You sing? HAHAHA, FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD. YOU BETTER JUST GO INTO HER ROOM AND SCARE HER OFF NOW!" Marshall started laughing as hard as he can

"Oh! And I forgot, the girl really likes jewelry. And there so happens to be a necklace on sale, for let's see…" Gumball tapped his chin scornfully "I don't know, 250$? I better go buy it for her before someone else buys it…" Gumball started walking toward the door when Marshall stopped laughing. Gumball reached for the doorknob when he heard Marshall's pleading tone. He smiled with victory.

"OK. OK. Sorry, let's just get this over with."

"Play loudly."

"No shit Sherlock."

Marshall Lee started playing the few beginning chords of Taylor Swift's song: Enchanted.

*Bubblegum P.O.V*

~With Bubblegum~

I just finished draining the tub and drying myself when I heard chords coming from a different room.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls if insincerity _

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say it was enchanted to meet you_

I pampered myself with the items that were available for me to use. I quickly put my undergarments on me and put on the nightgown that stopped mid-thigh.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

I smile to myself when I realize who was singing. It was Gumball. He had a sweet voice that was amazing. I honestly loved his voice and I spun in circles dreamily around my room. I ran to the bed and I face planted in the soft pillows. The bed and the pillows were so soft I thought I was laying on clouds and Gumball was teaching me how to fly.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you _

I squealed with happiness. As my body tensed up with happiness.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

'I was enchanted to meet you too.' I thought to myself. 'I don't regret one moment that I was here. You make me smile, you make me happy. I like you, and I don't care if it's only been a day that I knew you. I like you, and you are the only one who understands me…'

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"No one, not ever…" I whispered to myself into my pillow

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I was literally bursting with happiness on the bed. I got up and started jumping up and down on the bed. I couldn't wait to see him after he sings this. I knew the plan he sent me was genius!

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

_And I just wish you knew_

_Bonnibel I am so in love with you_

I squealed loudly to myself "GUMBALL! I LOVE YOU TOO!" I jumped down from my bed and I sprinted to his bedroom. I started knocking on his door.

~With Gumball~

*Gumball's P.O.V*

"Marshall! LEAVE! NOW!" I whispered quietly after I heard the knocking on my door

"Not after I get my money!" He whispered back. The knocking got louder and faster.

"UGH FINE. JUST DISAPPEAR WHILE SHE'S IN THE ROOM. THEN I WILL PAY YOU, I PROMISE. JUST TURN INVISIBLE."

"If I see you and your girl have a make out session or anything like that, I swear, it's going to fucking 300$ guy." Marshall said pointing his finger at me while whispering quietly

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. JUST DISAPPEAR." I whispered loudly back at him

"OOHHHH, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE." Marshall whispered back at me, I flipped him off. As I walked to the door. I turned around to see that Marshall has turned invisible.

"Thank god..." I opened the door to see a really happy Bonnibel who leaped into my arms.

"I can see you heard me singing?"

"Yes, and I loved it. And I love you. No person has ever made me feel this way about them. You make me happy Bubba and I'm glad your mine."

"Oh Bonnibel. You're such a crazy girl..."

"But I'm your crazy girl..." Bonnibel said to me. I pulled her into my room as I still held her in my embrace. I closed the door behind her. I pulled her from my embrace and looked into her eyes. She tiptoed and I planted a kiss on her lips. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips. She tangled her hands in my hair. She tasted sweet and warm and wonderful. As our lips locked it was like explosions of sweetness bonded our lips together. I brought her to my bed and she sat atop of me on the edge. My hands unwillingly go up the nightgown she was wearing. She embraces me tighter and tangles her fingers in my hair more. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. And we broke apart instantly. I take my hands out from under her nightgown.

"Prince Gumball? Are you decent?"

Bonnibel and I looked at each other with scared looks.

"Mint Maid" we said at the same time.

"In the bathroom! Quick!" I picked her up off of me and she ran on her tiptoes into the bathroom and hid.

"Your hair! Fix it! It looks like you just had sex! You have fucking sex hair!" I hear Marshall's voice in a soft whisper only I could hear. I ran to my mirror and I had a bad case of what Marshall calls it 'sex hair'. Fixed my hair only a little bit. I climbed into my bed. And stripped of my clothes and tossed them into my closet. My usual sleepwear was me sleeping in my boxers "Yes Mint Maid. I am decent." Mint Maid opened the door and said

"Oh, Gumball. Good, I was just checking on you if you wanted some tea. I know you like some before you go to bed."

"No thank you Mint Maid. I'm good. Go catch some rest, it's late."

"Good Night Prince."

"Good night Mint Maid." she left my room and Bonnibel ran into my bed. "C'mon, let's put you into bed."

"Nooo, I'm tired... Too tired to get up..." she said sleepily.

"Guess I will just have to carry you there." I picked her up bridal style and she giggled as I carried her down the hall. I open her door and I place her in her bed and cover her with the blankets.

She opens her eyes "I can see you have been working out..." she said poking my chest muscles and my abs.

"Shhh, time for you to sleep."

"You promise me tomorrow will be like today?"

"I promise" She plants a sweet kiss on my lips "Good night my sweet princess..."

"Good night my prince, until tomorrow."

"I shall think of you tonight."

"I shall dream of you tonight."

I place a sweet kiss in her forehead. And she closes her eyes and falls asleep. I walk over to her door; I turn of the lights and close the door behind me. I walk quickly to my bedroom. I close my door and I put my forehead on it smiling.

"300$ dude, cough it up."

"Ugh, your still here?"

"Yeah dumbshit, I'm here until I get the money. I was here longer than I expected and I saw you and your girl get it on. 300$, right now."

"Calm your tits dude."

"I don't have tits, do these look like tits to you?" Marshall said in a cocky tone, while hitting his chest with his fist.

"Whatever dude, how do you want it?"

"1-100, 5-20's, 5-10's, and 1-50 please." I handed him the money. "Man, next time your girl gets up on you, call me, I just made 300 bucks!"

"YO man, this isn't a porno here. And you should be jealous; at least I could get some. Rather than you. You seriously need someone. You can't just sit at home, or just bother Fionna all the time. You need to get your game up. Last time you had a girl…"

"Shut the fuck up man, don't even talk about her. I'm outta here." Marshall left my room in less than 10 seconds. I climb into bed.

"This Friday will be amazing. Can't want to plan with Bonnie tomorrow..." I finish that sentence and I fall asleep.

*Marshall's P.O.V*

_'And you should be jealous, at least I could get some. Rather than you. You seriously need someone. You can't just sit at home, or just bother Fionna all the time. You need to get your game up.'_ Gumwad's words replayed in my head. I shook my head and I flew back to my house.

"No, I'm MARSHALL LEE. I can get ANY GIRL, at ANY TIME. I'm cool, I'm sexy, and I got this. I can find a girl in no time. I got this; I got this under control... BUT HOW THE HELL DID GUMWAD GET SOME BEFORE I EVER DID? Maybe Gumwad is right; maybe I do need to step up my game..." I think to myself out loud. I shook my head. I finally reach my house I open it and I float up to my bathroom and look myself in the mirror. I was at war with myself. I started talking to myself

"How can Gumwad possibly be getting laid right now? And I haven't had a girl in so long?" I shook my head and looked down "No, he can't be right." I looked back up into the mirror and saw myself "Can he?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hehehe (: Can Gumwad be right Marshall? I think he is! So I just NEEDED to write this… because I just keep listening to the song(: It's called Enchanted by Taylor Swift. BUT THERE IS A COVER BY ADAM YOUNG. (Who is the singer of 'Owl City') The cover is what I based Gumball's song on… but I kinda tweaked it(:

This story will COVER ALL COUPLES. But later in the story, it will mostly be Marcelee (: Because as you can see Marshall is at war with himself at the end of the chapter… and you all know what that means when Bubblegum and Gumball talk about what was on the letter that Gumball sent her (:

WHAT WAS THAT LETTER ALL ABOUT? Why did Gumball write it? Why did Bubblegum think it was SUCH A GREAT IDEA? Leave your thoughts, or comments in a review please (: Because I love reviews (: They leave me happy :D

Don't worry guys, I will still be writing 'The Immortal Bond' I'm currently working on Chapter 9, and it will most likely be up this weekend (:

Does anyone know what 'Selfcest' means? I keep seeing it, and I don't know what it means… if you know, Private Message me, or review. I don't care, I just don't' know what it means (: Because I'm a newbie (:

Until then…

-Missy (:


	2. Stumped

Eyes Are The Best Windows: Stumped

Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum last chapter… I guess you can guess who this chapter is going to be about (: CAKE AND JAKE. HAHA, just kidding y'all (: It's Finn and Fionna (:

Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time, but I do own the stories I write(:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*My P.O.V*

~The Next Morning~

The sun shined brightly in the Princess's bedroom. She slept through the whole night with a smile on her big face. It was around 8 in the morning and the Princess woke up, stretched and lay in bed for a couple of minutes and replayed her day yesterday. She rolled to her left side to hear a piece of paper crumple underneath her hands and a lily of the valley sitting next to it. It was written in a fine cursive. She smelled the flower while inhaling its sweet scent.

_Good morning Miss Bonnibel,_

_ When you get this, I shall be awaiting you down in the garden for a nice breakfast and we shall start planning for Friday. I shall wait for your arrival…_

_-Bubba_

She quickly darts up from the bed and heads into the bathroom where there is another note and a pile of clothes sitting underneath it.

_I see that you needed a pair of clothes for you to wear… Mint Maid decided to go into town and fetch something you. So I'm guessing that these will fit? _

_-Bubba_

She put the note aside and it was a yellow shirt with a Rainicorn wrapping itself around the front and the back. Then white booty shorts. She shakes her head while smiling…

"Crazy boy…" Underneath the t-shirt and shorts were white knee-highs with 2 pink stripes at the top and pink sneakers with bows on the top. She quickly slips on the clothes to see that they were a perfect fit. She then combs her delicate pink bubblegum hair and let it run down her back. She places her tiara back on her head, grabbed the flower she had received this morning, she slings her brown satchel on her shoulder and she heads out to go see her waiting Prince…

~With Marshall~

The Vampire King of Aaa couldn't sleep all night. He was tossing and turning, he was restless. He was at war with himself because of what Prince Gumball said all night.

'_And you should be jealous; at least I could get some. Rather than you. You seriously need someone. You can't just sit at home, or just bother Fionna all the time. You need to get your game up.' _

He floated down to his kitchen and went to his fridge to bring out some strawberries. He was draining the color half way when he took the strawberry from his fang and set it down on the table. Half red, half gray. He looked out his kitchen window and put a hand to his right cheek and stared out into his cave.

"Could Gumwad be right?" He saw his miserable reflection in the window "What the hell does he know? I mean, I am _Marshall Lee_." Frustrated, he left his house and went straight to Gumball's house before the sun rose.

The King made it to the Candy Castle. "The guards won't let me in…" He whispered to himself hiding behind a bush. He turned invisible and waited for someone to go through the front doors. The sun was making its way over the horizon when he saw his chance. "Mint Maid…" He whispered to himself. She was carrying girl clothes when he floated right behind her. The guards gladly let her through and he skillfully made his way to the hallway where he was the night before and he waited for someone to enter Gumball's room, so he can once again intrude the halls and rooms of which he shouldn't be in.

Mint Maid came up the stairs and knocked on Prince Gumball's door. He answered, quickly took the clothes that the maid was holding and closed the door. In less than a minute Gumball then gave the maid the clothes and a note and she made her way to the girl's bedroom. He followed the maid so he could see what Gumball had in store. The maid then walked herself into the guest bedroom to drop off the girls' clothes and the note that Gumball had written her. He followed the maid into the room and the invisible King floated over the pink princess.

*Marshall's P.O.V*

_Not bad, not bad. She's pretty cute, but she isn't my type. Gumball made a good choice, for himself at least. Lucky son of a bitch. _I now envied Gumwad and felt sorry for myself. I shook my head and I followed the maid out of the room. I reappeared and I started floating in circles near the floor waiting for Gumwad to make his appearance. Then something hits the top of my head and someone falls on my stomach and something comes rolling on the floor. I lift my head to see that the pink girl is lying on my stomach.

*Bubblegum's P.O.V*

I make my way out of the bedroom. I don't make it far when I trip on someone or something. My head falls on something cold and squishy and my tiara comes rolling off my head.

"What the hell chick? I'm not a pillow you know." A husky voice comes from underneath me

"Well does it look like I'm using you as a pillow?" I say back getting myself off of this mystery person and retrieving my tiara that fell off. I put it back on my head. I gather my stuff that fell out of my satchel. I was missing my planner. The person was then standing behind me. The person was taller than Gumball, he had black shaggy hair that was messy in all ways, black eyes and a smirk on his face and he had pale blue skin. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and old red-brown Converse. _Cute, but not my type. _I notice that he's at least 2-4 inches taller than me. "What's with tall people living here?"

"Haha, we're not tall, you're just short Princess B-Bon-i-bell?" The boy stumbled over my name. I quickly snatched my planner back.

"Why, do you not know how to read?" I said spitting out my words slightly glaring at him

"Hey, I've been living in this place for before your great-grand-daddy was born okay chick? I would know how to read" He said back with attitude

"Psh, I can talk to you in any tone that I wanna. I'm more royal than you are and will ever be." I said walking away tossing my hair over my shoulder. I said scoffing away looking for my prince. The boy ended up walking backwards in front me. He put a hand on my shoulder I shook it off.

"Then why am I a King, and your just a mere, low-royal Princess?" He boy gave me a smirk, I raised my eyebrows at him and folded my arms "Yeah, chick, I went there."

"A King my ass dude."

He looks behind me "What ass?"

"Whatever." I felt like slapping him. I rolled my eyes and walked off again, to only be stopped by the disgraceful boy who claims him to be a King. "Get outta my way. Can't you see I'm trying to walk?"

"Oh, not so very nice. Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?"

"I will teach you to respect this!" I punched him on his jaw. It felt good. He just turned his head back to me.

"You call that a punch? Dude! It felt like a butterfly landed on my chin!"

"MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Prince Gumball's voice yelled

"Told you I was a King." The boy put a told-you-so look on his face. "But I'm also a Vampire. If you pissed me off, then you could've been dead." He said with a mocking tone.

I stood there frozen with my eyes locked on him. The words replayed in my head over and over again. _'Marshall Lee the Vampire King… Marshall Lee the Vampire King… Marshall Lee the Vampire King…' _The only person I could think of was the one and only Marceline the Vampire Queen. _'They have to meet; they're perfect for each other.' _

"Hey chick, you like what you see?" I saw his hand wave in front of me "Hey, chick. Earth to chick. Take a picture babe, it lasts longer."

"If I take of picture of you, I'm afraid of my camera breaking. So I think I'll pass." I rolled my eyes at him. I felt Gumball's arm go around my waist, I look at Gumball. "Now this is a sight I like to see." My Prince plants a peck on my cheek; he looks at me then at Marshall Lee.

"What are you doing here?" Prince Gumball asks Marshall Lee.

"Um… nothing. Leaving actually…" Marshall's voice faltered away and he rubbed the back of his head trying to hide the awkwardness in his tone.

"Uh, yeah, o-ok…" Gumball said awkwardly

The boy then flew past us and I suddenly spoke up. "No! Wait, stay please." I freed myself from Gumball's arm. I grabbed the boy by his wrist "Please stay, please, I want you to meet someone I know. Please stay…" Gumball grabbed my hand, I felt him tighten his grip. He bent over to my ear.

"Bonnie? What are you doing?" Gumball's voice in confusion

"Just, trust me. I know what I'm doing." I turn to Marshall "Stay please; join me and Gumball for breakfast." I turn to Gumball, "You can hold one more guest, right?"

He hesitates but answers finally "Uh… I guess so…?"

"So it's settled. Marshall Lee, you are having breakfast with me and Bubba." Marshall and I followed Gumball through the castle. Gumball and I hand in hand and Marshall looking down, not making eye contact with anyone. Especially me and Gumball. Gumball finally brings us to the breakfast table, "I thought we were eating in the garden?"

"Marshall will die if he's in the sun." Gumball said quietly. Then 2 banana guards came in. Marshall's eyes darted up and met the banana guards' glare.

"SIEZE HIM!" The guards ran over to Marshall. One of them held his hands behind his back while the other held down his face on the table by putting his arm on Marshall's neck and his other arm on his back. "Move and we'll attack." The deep voice on the Banana Guard said.

"No, he's ok! He's cool with us; tell all security to not attack Marshall Lee. Release him! That's an order." Gumball ordered. The Guards released his grip on Marshall.

"Thanks guy…" Marshall said. Gumball nods up slowly. Then, another awkward silence…

"Well, I'm going to make a quick call… Be back in a couple…" I dart off to the garden to call up Finn.

*Gumball's P.O.V*

"Really Marshall, I know you're lying. You are a horrible liar; tell me the truth why you are here. Because I know you wouldn't be in the Candy Kingdom for the heck of it." I said instantly once I saw Bonnibel's hair out of sight.

"Dude, just drop it. I know a lost cause when I see it." Marshall Lee said looking down at the table.

I feel victory in myself. I finally got to Marshall Lee. "You came because of what I said last night." I send a grin to my face "You came because you wanted to talk to me."

"Pssshhhh. N-no." Marshall stuttered out. Blinking fast and looking fast everywhere.

"HAHA. ADMIT IT. I'M RIGHT AND YOU ARE WRONG. YOU CAME HERE BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT TO YOU. BUT YOU WERE STOPPED AND YOU ARE AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!" I smacked my forehead and brushed my hair back "See, just because you have the great looks and good guitar skills doesn't mean that you can have every girl swoon at you…" I then look at Marshall and he has a you-should-re-think-that face. "Oh… wait. Yeah, never mind. Look, a way to get through a girl is to play with her. Tease her. Most of all play hard to get. You know, do things that basically have you at her feet. But you know… I mean I'm just playing this off of what I know about you. I mean you are no gentleman."

He look at me with raised eyebrows and pointed his finger at me "Well, only when you wanted to be. With Bonnie, I was myself; I was who I always wanted to be. Then look at us now, after a day of swapping stories and secrets we knew we could trust each other and we are now a couple. Marshall, look. I'm really worried about you. You are my mortal enemy, but seriously. I don't want you to live alone for a thousand more years without somebody."

"Gumball, stop. Don't pull this shit on me. I get what you are saying. But, let's just talk later. Since Bonnie is bringing a friend or friends over… can I bring Fionna over?" Marshall asked me "I mean, I knew you had a thing for her…"

"Yeah, I really don't care. I have Bonnie. WAIT, DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO START HITTING ON POOR FI."

"Naaahhh man. She's too good for me." That was the last thing Marshall said before he pulled out his iPhone and dialed Fionna's number.

*Bubblegum's P.O.V*

I dialed Finn's number on my iPhone and pressed the 'call' button.

_Hello? _Finn said tiredly

'Did I wake you? Oh, I'm sorry Finn.'

_Oh, no Peebles. I have Marceline over, we were wrestling and stuff. You know, the usual. _

'OH PERFECT. I was wondering if you guys would come meet me at the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Aaa! I spent the night over here, and it's really cool. I mean, like I met this cool guy. I-I mean, I me-met these cool people.'

_Yeah Peebles, it's ok. It's good for you to have someone. Yeah, how long is the journey there? _

'I don't know, maybe 2 hours tops?'

_TWO HOURS? ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

'I mean, that's by Lady Rainicorn. Maybe 30 minutes on The Morrow. Remember? The bird?'

_Ok, I can ask Marceline. _

_HEY MARCELINE? YOU WANNA GO TO THE LAND OF AAA WITH ME? _Finn yelled to Marceline. I pulled the phone from my ear just so I don't have to deal with Finn's yelling but I can still hear him.

_No dude, I can't. I have things to do. _Marceline replied

_Sees like it's only me. See you in 30 Peebles! _Finn hung up. I walked back into the room where I left Marshall and Bubba.

"Ok, see you later Fi." Marshall then hung up his iPhone. He looked at me.

"So, is this person I'm meeting coming? Or am I just hanging with a couple of pink people, and a human being."

"What? A human being? Were you 2 eavesdropping on my conversation?" I say sounding confused

"No, my friend Fionna? Fionna the Human Girl? Also known as the Hero of Aaa? Why who are you talking about chick?"

"Finn, the Human Boy. Also known as the Hero of Ooo…" I heard a person knock at the door. Marshall floated over and answered it. In came a girl with a bunny hat, and a light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. Her bangs came out of the right side of her hat and partially hid the side of her face.

"Hey Marshall!" The girls' voice was high, but it wasn't too high. It was good enough for my liking. The blonde girl gave Marshall a hug. Then she came between me and Gumball and gave Gumball a hug too. She was about 17, as old as me. I felt jealousy stab me in my gut. I inhaled and exhaled deeply staring at the girl.

"Hey chick!" Marshall said whispering to me. I turned around.

"I HAVE A NAME." I said sounding angry, but still whispering back

"Whatever just calm your tits. There's nothing going on between them." Marshall said trying to calm me down. They released their hug after a couple seconds. I tried to make myself look not angry and jealous-ridden as Gumball talked to me.

"Bonnie, this is Fionna. She's a really good friend of mine." I stuck my hand out she grabbed it. "Fi, this is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. You can call her Bonnie, Princess, Bonnibel, or Peebles. She doesn't like going by her full title." Gumball went to my side and put his arm around my waist. "This Fionna. Is my girlfriend." Gumball finished and Fionna and I shook hands. We released our grip.

"Well, let me get breakfast ready." Gumball said

"Let me help… I can see we need catching up…" Fionna said with a smile directing her eyes at me, and back at Gumball. Gumball turned a deep pink that I like so much. They then walked into the kitchen, and I could hear Gumball explaining yesterday.

"Told you she didn't have anything against you." Marshall said with a convincing tone

"Shut up, I get jealous easily. I really like Gumball… and I -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can't live without him. You like him so much. Yeah, yeah. I know." Marshall finished and he floated off to a balcony. He stood on leaned over the ledge which was still shaded. A simple morning summer breeze flew his hair in the wind. He was looking down at his hands, he was grinding his teeth.

I leaned over the edge with him. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend Marshall? I mean, you are a decent looking guy. You're pretty ok, you're not my type. But I can see someone who you can be attracted to you."

"Yeah chick, I know. Never had a girlfriend since this girl named Ashilee. She seemed ok until…" His voice ended softly

"Until she ended up being a super jerk?" I finished off

"Do you know everything?" He said laughing a bit

"No, but I do have a friend back home, same exact thing. Dated a guy named Ash, he ended up being a real jerk too. She's been alone ever since, she just won't you know. Date anyone. She's scared that someone will hurt her like Ash did. I've been trying to help her. She's honestly one of my best friends. You remind me of her… A lot like her."

"Was that who you called? Is this girl the one you wanted me to meet?"

"Yeah… She's 17 like me." I said laughing a bit "She couldn't come today. So it's just that Finn guy I told you about. I think I have a picture of them both." I opened my satchel and brought out my iPhone and showed him a picture of Finn.

He took the iPhone from me, and Fionna was walking inside setting up the breakfast table. He looked at Fionna, then my phone. Then Fionna again, then my phone.

"Wow, they look exactly-"

"Alike? I thought so too. It so happens that Finn is coming over, and just in time to meet Fionna."

"So… what about-"

"The girl?"

"Are you like a mind reader or something? You've been-"

"Interrupting me every single sentence? No, it's just that I like messing with you." I playfully elbowed him "It's called payback for this morning dude." I then took my iPhone back and I searched for a picture of Marceline. I showed it to him. He grabbed my iPhone and he stood up straight. He held the iPhone right in front of his eyes.

"Wow, she's…" Marshall inhaled deeply "Really pretty. Wow. Is she a… a… what's it called…" He pointed to the bite marks on his neck.

"Vampire? Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Marceline… the Vampire Queen." He put my phone back into my hands. His face astounded.

"Vampire Queen?" He said.

"Yeah, and you're going to meet her this Friday."

"What? When and where?" His voice rising with eagerness. Then the balcony doors opened

"Not so quick Bonnie." Gumball said putting an arm around my waist "Don't want to ruin the surprise…" He said shaking his finger left to right. "Breakfast is ready…"

"Yeah, we'll be inside soon. Just let me finish talking to Marshall." I said to my boyfriend. He then left us on the balcony.

"Y-you think, you can… umm…" Marshall stuttered

"Send you a picture of her? Yeah, sure, whatever. Give me your phone." He takes out his phone and he gives me his, and I give him mine. I put in my contact stuff. I take my phone back and I find the best pictures of Marceline I have and I send it to Marshall's e-mail. I laugh at it.

"Hey, don't make fun of my e-mail!"

"Dude, seriously? That is the stupidest e-mail ever."

"Chick, you shouldn't be talking. What about yours?"

"Shut up. Let's go get something to eat dude."

"Whatever chick."

"What, are you just going to call me chick all the time?"

"Only if you are going to call me Dude all the time."

"Touché." We laugh as we enter the breakfast room "You're pretty cool."

"Right back at you."

We sit down at the table that can hold 6, there's one empty seat. Marshall takes his fang and he plants it into a strawberry. He sucks all the color from one and tosses it to Fionna. She catches it with her mouth without using her hands. I laugh and clap and Gumball pops a strawberry into mine. I roll my eyes and laugh. Then there's a knock at the door. I check my phone as it vibrates.

_New Text Message from Finny: Just got here! Open up!_

I sprint up to the door and open it. Finn and I do our secret awesome handshake.

"Babe! Who's at the door?" Gumball yells to me

"It's Finn!" I yell back

"Babe? I can see you are on puppy dog names now?" Finn said to me. I roll my eyes to him.

We reach the breakfast table. I stand in front of Finn blocking him from Fionna's view. I have him shake Gumball's hand and Marshall's hand. After he shakes Marshall's hand he looks at me.

"Marceline? I know right."

*Fionna's P.O.V*

Bonnibel has the boy named Finn shake Gumball and Marshall's hand. She kept getting in the way so I couldn't see his face. Finally, she went next to my seat.

"Fionna, I'm proud to introduce you to Finn, the Human Boy." She stepped out of the way. I saw his face and I immediately stood up to meet his eyes. He was really cute. He had on a cute bear hat on, he had a light blue shirt on like me and blue shorts on. He carried a green backpack just like I did. It was crazy. He had deep blue eyes like me. I leaned over to my right, he mirrored me perfectly. I lean over to my left, he did the same. I put up my left hand, and his hand mirrored my exactly. I lift off my hat, and so does he. He shows his shiny blonde shaggy hair. I let my wavy-curly blonde hair run down my back. Finally when I snap out of it. I stick out my hand.

"Fionna, the Human Girl."

He takes it and shakes it. "Finn, the Human Boy."

After he takes my hand, our hands tingle rapidly with our touch. It felt like I knew him my whole life and that this wasn't the first time I saw him. It was like I touched his hand and our whole world exploded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that's it! That's the end of Chapter 2 (: I hope you like it (: I will be going in order from couple to couple. So Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum in the first chapter. Then Finn and Fionna in the second. I bet you're guessing that Marshall and Marceline will be making their big debut in the next one. But they aren't… It's going to be a big mash-up of PrincexPrincess and FinnxFionna (:

Until Then…

-Missy(:


	3. My Hero Heart Beats Fast

Eyes Are The Best Windows: My Hero Heart Beats Fast

Well, this was a long awaited Chapter for all of you guys to read… I know, I know, lots of you out there are getting pissed that I haven't been updating, sorry, sorry, time has been an issue ):

WELL STOP WAITING …

ONWARD WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Finn's P.O.V*

"Fionna, the Human Girl." She said quickly, sticking out her hand.

"Finn, the Human Boy." I said introducing myself to the girl in front of me.

Our hands touched and everything exploded with just a simple touch. It was like little bombs were exploding in our hands. I looked into her blue eyes, they were as blue as the ocean.

Someone cleared their throat. We let go of our grip. "Well, I don't know about you guys. But I personally, am not really enjoying the whole silent meeting between the two of you. So if you would be my guest, please, hurry the process up." I look at who was talking. It was the boy that was named Marshall Lee, who reminded me of Marceline… a lot of Marceline. Like COMPLETELY of Marceline.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Marshall." Fionna said, she sat down at the end of the table, I walked to the other end and sat down too. We barely ate breakfast, and all we did was stare at each other the whole time. Bonnie and Bubba were whispering to each other, while Marshall Lee started texting people. Fionna and I just stared at each other, not really knowing what to do… or to say. It was impossible to like or even love a girl that I just said 4 words to.

But when I touched her hand, it was like our whole world combined and it was crazy. I looked at my hand that was in hers and I could feel Marshall's eyes on me. I look up and meet his stare.

"Look guy, just staring at the girl won't help. You gotta talk to her first…" He said leaning on the table toward me.

"I did…" I say sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, 4 words guy. You really need to work on your skills with the ladies…" He says leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah, speaks the guy who came here this morning…" Gumball said mischievously.

"Bubba, stop it please." Bonnie says holding his hand.

"Why were you here in the first place Peebles?" I asked Princess to ease the tension.

"To explain this letter…" Peebles opens her brown satchel and brings out an envelope, and sets it on the table "This letter explains everything…"

"Well, what does it say?" Fionna spoke up for the first time. Her voice as sweet as honey.

"It says… that I would like to meet up with Princess, because a thought came to mind… and knowing that our lands are so close together, but no one knows each other from each land. So I wrote her a letter, to plan a special event, for both lands to get to know each other's inhabitants." Prince Gumball said.

"Well, what is this special event?" Fionna questioned.

The 2 royals looked at each other and smiled, then said in unison "A masquerade ball."

That's when I hear loud coughing and gagging.

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V*

As the pink girl brings out a letter from her purse thing, she looks too over excited. I look down at the pictures she e-mailed me. The ones of Marceline the Vampire Queen. She's pure beauty, only a fool would not agree. Fionna kicked my leg. I look at her with a what-the-fuck face. She directs her eyes to Gumball.

She directs her attention back to the pink boy, as do I. I listen in pain. All I hear is random unimportant stuff until "Special event, to get to know each other's inhabitants." Gumwad finishes his sentence. I reach for a big strawberry and started draining the color when Fionna asks:

"Well, what is this special event?"

Then the pink people look at each other with a big smile and said at the same time "A masquerade ball."

I choke on the red color and I drop the strawberry down my throat. Finn comes over to me and hits my back until the strawberry comes out.

"Thanks…" I say wiping my mouth.

"Anytime dude." He says and he sits back down.

"Did I just hear you right? Did you say that you're going to be hosting a _Masquerade Ball? _Don't you think you are taking things to the extreme here? I mean, just because you two pink geeks got along." Then I look at Finn and Fionna "And because these two blue humans got along…" They both blush at the same time, I roll my eyes. I look at the pink geeks again "Doesn't mean that everyone in the Land of Ooo, and the Land of Aaa, are going to get along. You really think that this is going to work out? You really think that this won't crash and burn?" I say, astounded to the fact that they even thought of doing it in the first place.

Gumwad stands up fast after I finish my sentence "Look, everything me and Bonnie planned is going to work out fine. I'm not expecting everyone to hook up with their significant other, I'm expecting for a night for people to have fun. Okay?"

I stand up too, and I reply to him "Look, we all know that this ball was going to be for me and all the lonely people out there to find someone! We all know that you want me to find someone, but it's just not going to happen this way."

He replied hastily "CAN YOU STOP MAKING THINGS ALL ABOUT YOU? THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!" He yells back at me, his pink girlfriend tugs on his arm. He takes a deep breath out, and scratches his left temple and sits back down.

"And Finn and I do have a friend at home, she's been single for a while, and it would be weird if we go home, and Finn and I have someone, and she's just sitting there, feeling like the single 3rd wheel." The pink girl said.

Clearly, I know she's talking about Marceline. "Who do you think you guys are? Matchmakers? What if you were match making the wrong people? Ever think of that?"

"But Marshall, we need you to come. If you don't go, then other people won't start to go either, then the whole thing would be a waste." Gumwad pleaded me.

"So you want me to come, so your plan will be a success? Well, get your mind straight, because I'm not going. It's either you get a new event, or screw it. Because I'm not going." I say finally, and I storm out into the sun with a random umbrella I find near the door. I slam the door loudly as I left back to my cave.

*Gumball's P.O.V*

He stormed out, and I just sat there. "That guy, I swear." I said shaking my head. Fionna decided to speak up.

"Look, Gumball, he's just screwed up, because last time he was at one of your ball things, he met Ashilee, and you know how he felt about her…"

"Yes, but that was who knows how long ago?" I said getting fed up with Marshall's lady problems.

"Gumball, that was only months ago. We need to give him some space."

I just finally stood up "Please excuse me, I need some space myself." I left leaving the 3 of them at the table.

*Fionna's P.O.V*

"Please excuse me as well." Princess Bubblegum said, she left and went after Gumball. Then with Marshall gone, it was just me and Finn at the table.

"Uh… well…" I stuttered out.

"It was…" He said at the same time as I started to say.

"Oh no you go first." I say hastily before he can say anything else.

"It was nice meeting you earlier, before this big fiasco happened." He said with a little bit of pink in his face and a small grin.

I smiled sweetly to him "Yeah, I agree." We laughed at the same time, then it got all silent again, and awkward…

"Well, I guess I'm not named the Adventurer of Ooo for nothing." He said getting up

"What?" I say, my heart racing a bit.

"Why did I stutter?" He said walking away.

I quickly got up and ran in front of him and put my hands on his arms. Then the connection started again, it was all tingly and world blowing. I realized that my hands got a little bit sweaty and pulled them off of his arms and wiped them on my skirt

"I said." He paused, his face towering over mine by an inch or two "I said… I'm not named the Adventurer of Ooo for nothing." He said slowly and word for word.

"I'm not deaf you moron, I'm just stopping you." I said quickly, blurting whatever came to my mind first "Because I know that you are going to get lost in the castle." I mentally face palmed myself.

"What makes you think I'm going to get lost?" He said giving me a smirk that made my heart race even faster. It beat so fast that I thought Finn could hear it.

"Well you are the Adventurer _of Ooo, _not Aaa." I said clearly to him.

"Touché, milady." He took a couple steps back and bowed, then he perked his head up "But who said that I was going to get lost? I do have a first class escort in front of me." He said finally standing up.

"And who is that?" I said toying with him giving him a sexy half smile.

"Let's see… Marshall Lee is out of the picture…" He said putting a finger on his chin and nonchalantly taking a step toward me.

"He is most certainly out of the picture…" I said brushing my blond bangs away from my face.

"And so is dear Prince Gumball…" He said tapping his finger on his chin taking another step toward me.

"Yeah, he seems a little frustrated right now." I say as my palms get a little sweaty as I put them behind my back as I try to hide my nervousness.

Then Finn takes one last step so that his body is almost touching mine and I take a step back so I'm touching a chair behind me. And his eyes are looking straight into mine "Well then I guess that leaves me with you. Fionna the Human, and the Adventuress and Hero of Aaa." He said.

I put my hand on his chest, I could feel his heat radiating onto my hand "What makes you think that I'm going to take you around my hometown?" I said messing with him

Then he places his hand on top of mine and speaks "You are a Hero. And a Hero helps people. And I need help finding my way around here." He says as if it came out from a really corny teenage love story.

Then before I could answer, Peppermint Maid comes through and asks "Are all you dearies done with breakfast?" And Finn drops his hands from me, and I drop my hands from him and we both turn pink, I turn around and I knock over the chair that I was touching, and Peppermint Maid is giving me a look

"Oh, um, y-yes, we are." I stutter out as Finn tried helping me pick up the chair that I knocked over.

"You're such a klutz, you know that right." He whispered in my ear quietly. I rolled my eyes at him. We picked the chair up and we faced Peppermint Maid, I put my hands on the back of the chair and I could feel Finn's arm go around my back and put his right hand near mine.

"Where is everyone?" She asks me.

"Marshall Lee left, and Prince and Princess went on a walk, so it's left with Fionna and I, and Fionna was about to take me out right about when you entered." Finn said.

I looked at him "Yeah, t-that's right." I said quickly.

"Ok, well you two have fun while I clean up." Peppermint Maid said as she started clearing the table.

Then I nodded my head and Finn whispered in my ear "The lead is yours, my escort." We headed out into the bright summer day. He wrapped his right hand pinky around my left.

I looked at him "What?" He asks and shrugs his shoulders.

I showed him the Candy Kingdom Marshall Lee's cave, you know, the usual. The village people and friends were staring at Finn and I and our entwined pinkies. Then we ventured off into Aaa not knowing where we were going and killing time, him telling everything about him, and me telling everything about me, so on and so forth.

I took him through the forest where we spent most of the time running through the grove of trees with our swords out and showing off our sword master skills to each other. Then we got hot and tired and sweaty and we found a place where it was shaded and cool.

We still weren't holding hands but our pinkies were entwined just like earlier and I was fine with that. We let our heart rates drop low, but no matter how long we rested, my heart beats as if I was running a marathon.

We sit on the ground and put our backs against a fallen tree trunk.

"So shall this be the end of our journey?" He asks me, he's just a little breathless.

"Why? Who said that it's ending?" I said looking up at him.

"So it's not over?" he said, his face straight.

"Why?" I said a bit worried that I was boring him "Do you want it to be over?"

He smiles at me "No, of course not. Because then I would be away from you." He said with a fake flirty voice, I blush and look away.

"Well there is one more spot that I still haven't showed you… Actually, there are 2."

"Then lead the way, my dear escort." He said to me and let go of my pinky. I longed his touch even if it was for just seconds ago when he let go of me. He stood up and held out his right hand. I put my hand in it and he brought me up. Then he raised my left hand in his right and he entwined his fingers between mine, leaving my fingers lank. Then I look up at him and gladly wrapped my fingers tightly with his.

I looked at the ground away from him and smiled hugely and led the way to my 2 remaining sights, which were my Treefort, and the ocean. Even though I was deathly afraid of that huge blue deathtrap I just had to take him there. We made it to my house in just a couple minutes. I opened the front door and showed him around.

"This is where you live?" He sounded astounded.

"Yes, why?" I asked him.

"It's a lot like my place…" His voice drifted off.

"Yeah, I can tell. But stop with the chit chat. Do you have an extra pair of shorts?" I ask him.

"Um, yes? Why…?" His voice shows his confusion.

"Just wondering. Stay here, I'm going to go and change." I said letting go of his hand.

"Change? Why?" He asked me, even more confused.

"You'll see…" My voice trails off and I make my way fast to my bedroom.

I open the door to my bedroom and I'm as fast as a bullet doing everything that I do. I throw off my white bunny hat letting my hair fall down past my back. I go straight to my dresser and open all the drawers, looking for a swimsuit to change into. I finally found my collection of blue swimsuits. I freak out, to find that I only have bikinis, forgetting that I threw out all my one pieces a couple years back.

"No, no, no." I said through frustration. I finally just picked my favorite one, white with light blue polka dots. I went to the bathroom took my clothes off and put on my swimsuit. I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt comfortable. Then I realize, I'm curvier than Bonnibel is. Then I felt uncomfortable. I shook my head and threw on my skirt and shirt again, grab my backpack and head back down to Finn. He greets me with a really big smile.

"What? Miss me?" I said.

"Yes. Of course." He said still smiling.

"Then why are you smiling so big?" I question him.

"Because of this." Then he ran his hand through my silky blond hair.

I swore underneath my breath. "Shit. My hat." I turn away from him and start to make my way up to my bedroom but he grabs my hand and stops me.

"No, it's beautiful. I love it." He says laughing to me.

I turn to him "Then you take and leave yours' off too." I said to him. He follows my command and shoves his hat into his green backpack. He reveals his medium length messy blond hair and I ran my hand through his hair too.

"Let's go to our last destination." I say and he takes my hand, I grip it tightly and I make the way to the ocean. I feel my core tense up when we arrive to the beach. I take my shoes and socks off and shove them into my backpack and I walk barefoot in the soft sand. It somewhat eases the tension. Finn does the same and we walk to the ocean. We walk hand-in-hand and barefoot in the sand. We put our stuff down and Finn immediately just yanks off his shirt and tosses it onto his backpack.

"Ok, now your turn." He says to me. And I didn't want him to see my 'curvy' body.

*Finn's P.O.V*

It was clear that Fionna didn't want to take off her clothes in front of me.

"Fine, I will turn around." I turn my back on her and she takes her clothes off. "Can I turn around now?" I ask not facing her.

"Y-yes." She said quietly. I turn to face her and she looks gorgeous. Her hair is down and is over her left shoulder. She's shapely, unlike Bonnibel and Marceline, who are straight as sticks.

"Oh, I knew it. I look horrible." She reaches for her shirt.

"No." I said shaking my head putting my hand on her arm. "You look fine, no one will be looking. And if they are, I can assure you I have a right hand."

She crossed her arms across her abdomen "But I'm chubby." She said as she pouted her lips.

I moved her arms from her stomach "No you aren't. You are curvy, and that's the way I like my girls. Well, not that I had any before." I assured her. And I kissed her forehead. Knowing that that was the first time that my lips made contact with her, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Let's go cool off." I said to her, and she made her way slowly to the water. We reached where the water rises up the sand. I stand there eyes up and smiling. For sure I used to be scared of the ocean, but Jake helped me with that. I took a step into the water as I wiggle my toes through the wet sand. I try to step out again and something stops me. Then it hits me, Fionna is still back there. Her feet haven't even touched the wet part of the sand yet.

"C'mon Fionna." I beg out to her.

"Coming." Her voice is weak. So I walk back to her and her grip on my hand tightens as the tide rises up to us and falls back away.

"Fionna." She didn't answer me. She just stared out into the ocean.

"Fionna." I lankily called her name. There still was no answer.

"Fiiooonnnaaa…." I called her name once again and waved my hand in front of her face. "Fionna, snap out of it."

She literally screamed out at the ocean and threw her hands up in the air. "I'm scared of it! I'm scared of the ocean ok?" She immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"You are?" I said shocked.

"Yes! Yes! I am ok? Just because I'm a hero, doesn't mean I have any fears! Everyone has fears!" She said very, very quickly.

"I know that it doesn't sound ideal for a hero to have fears, but this is just something that kills me to even think about. It's not like I want to be scared of it, it's just been that ticking thing…" I put my finger on her lips to shut her up.

"You don't need to freak; I was scared of the ocean once." I said grabbing her hands in mine.

"How'd you get over it?" She asked me in disbelief.

"I had someone that I love and trusts help me. And I can help you if you want. I mean, you do love and trust me right?" I asked her, hoping for good results.

She looked at me with her sweet blue eyes "Yes, of course."

We smiled at each other "Then help you I shall."

"Just promise me one thing." She asked me.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" I asked her back.

"Just don't let go. Don't ever let go." She asked me.

"Of course. Not even if my life depended on it." I kissed her forehead again.

"Ok, first thing first Fionna. To conquer this, you need to go out in it first. Baby steps, just get to your ankles into the water." We take synchronized steps. Left, right, left, right. We make it deep enough that the water is to her ankles. I look at her face, it was deathly pale. And my hands were losing circulation.

"Fionna, you're doing wonderful." I kissed her hands, and they seemed to lighten up. Then we took more synchronized steps. Left, right, left, right. The water was up to her knees.

"Finn, the water is getting higher." She said, her voice was shaken with fear.

"No you're just getting shorter." I laughed and I splashed her with water.

She took in a deep breath and froze in place. She looked at me with her mouth open, let go of my hands bent down and splashed me back. We laughed and continued to splash each other until our hair was slightly soaked and our bodies were glimmering with water. Then a small wave comes up and knocks her over and she starts to panic as she falls on her butt. I kneel down next to her and she launches herself on me. I'm taken back as she tightly wraps her arms around my neck and puts her legs around my hips.

"Haha, you little klutz." I laugh in her ear.

"Finn! No fair! I fell!" She whimpered.

"But the thing is, you are soaked now, and you seemed to be fine until you were knocked over." I tell her.

She loosened her hold on me "Oh yeah, you're right. You wanna go out farther?" She asks me.

I smile at her braveness "Of course." I stand up and she still has her grip on me. She detangles herself from me and we walk out so she's waist-deep in the water. She starts to shake.

"Are you ok?" I ask her "You're shaking pretty bad." I rub her back.

"I'm f-fine." She puts on a smile.

"Psh, yeah right. Why are you shaking?" I say, afraid that she's going to spazz out.

"Because I'm happy! I can't believe that I made it out here!" After she finished talking, a wave comes up and picks her high off the ocean floor and she launches herself onto me again.

"I-I don't know how to swim." She laughs out loud. Then I lean back to see her face.

"Don't worry; I will help you with that too." The wave drops us back down so I'm touching the ocean floor, but Fionna isn't.

"I hate being short." Fionna pouts.

"Release your arms from me." I told her.

"What?" Her sweet blue eyes widen in shock.

"Trust me. I got your back." I put my hands on her back and she releases her arms from my neck. She lowers herself on my hands and I lean my arms down so I'm holding her while she's floating. I spin her a couple times in the water and she laughs. She comes back up to me and she rests her arms on my shoulder.

"So you're good out here now?" I ask her

"Yes because of you." She looks at me and smiles so her dimples show.

"And you trust me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Then climb onto my back." She does what I tell her to do. "Then on the count of three hold tight, close your eyes, and take a deep breath." I swim out deep where I can't touch the ocean floor and the waves are the biggest.

"Finn?" She says sounding a little scared as the wave is approaching us.

"THREE!" I yell and she does what I tell her to do and nuzzles her face in my neck. I let the wave carry us high with it and it crashes us down and the tide washes us up on the sand. We end up on the shore with me over her. I elevate myself with my hand so water is dripping on her. We're laughing and smiling. The water comes up again and back down, it washes away our laughter and leaves us in silence.

Her sweet eyes blue eyes capture and trap me to let me know that I'm hers.

"Thank you." She says sweetly.

"You're welcome." I say back sincerely.

Then she elevates herself on her elbows and puts one hand on my cheek, she brings my face towards her. I do the rest of the work. I bring my face to her and plant our first kiss on the lips. Just like when we first met, it tingled like crazy. Her lips brought a good burning sensation on mine, and then the cool rush of the water washed it away.

We didn't realize that it was already sunset and we got up out of the water and sat in the sand until the sun set. The moon was high in the sky and reflected off the water. She laid her head on my shoulder and we look up at the full moon.

As if on timing, a single shooting star shined its way through the sky.

"Make a wish." I said and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes tightly and made a quick wish.

She reopened them and looked at me.

"What did you wish for?" I asked her.

"Why?" She answered with her smile with dimples that I love so much. "It won't come true if I tell you."

"Fine." I said and I elbowed her playfully.

"What did you wish for Finn?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said out plainly.

"Nothing? Why?"

"Because all I ever wanted is right here with me." I pause "And I've been meaning to ask you something." I brought up my courage.

"And that is?" She said playfully.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" She answers and she plants a kiss on my lips. "Do you still want to know what my wish was?"

"Yes." I answer truthfully.

"Well you don't need me to tell you." She said with her dimply smile.

"How come?" I said confused a little bit.

"Because it just happened." She smiled once again.

*Fionna's P.O.V*

It was perfect. My wish came true, and the moon wasn't the only thing that was shining tonight.

"You wanna head back?" Finn asks me bringing me up.

"Yeah, where else?" I said, he noticed my goosebumps on my skin.

"You cold? Here, take my shirt." Then he slides his shirt over me and puts his arm around my shoulders. We walk back to the Candy Castle, we take a room near Prince Gumball's room, washed up, climbed into bed. My head resting on my Hero's chest, hearing his heartbeat and his breathing. I wrap my arms tightly around him, and he wraps his arms around me. He runs his fingers through my blond silky hair until I fall tired.

"Goodnight, my dear hero." He's whispers to me, kisses my head, and that's the last thing I hear that night and I soak in my pure bliss and fall into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

FINALLY, CHAPTER 3 IS DONE. I AM THE SORRIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. FOR NOT UPDATING IN 2 MONTHS (or more). Please, please, please, don't hate me. I made this chapter long because lots of people were just waiting and waiting for this chapter to come out. So here it is, so sorry for the super long wait… and I promise that it won't take chapter 4 to come out (:

Until then…

-Missy(:


	4. Teaser Chapter

Eyes Are The Best Windows: Teaser Chapter

Well, how to put this…

SO, I think that I'm telling you either good/bad news. Well, I'm not really sure what kind of news this is. It's just news.

Anyways, let's cut to the chase here (I think that's how the phrase goes… O.o)

The news is that my Spring Break for my school district started today! (April 6th) :D *woop woop*

That means that I will be writing all day and all night and update my stories?

HAHAH NO. I'm going on this trip to somewhere and I won't be able to write until after next Sunday/Saturday! (AKA April 14/15)

So TO KEEP YOU GUYS HERE AND NOT THINK THAT I ABANDONED MY STORIES … I shall give you a little 'teaser chapter'.

Because I don't have the time to write 1 WHOLE CHAPTER for 3 WHOLE DIFFERENT STORIES (Only had time to write a chapter and a teaser chapter for this one) , but I do have time to write 3 'Teaser Chapters' for 3 different stories (:

Please don't hate me?

ANYWAYS, STOP WITH MY DRABBLE!

ONWARD WITH THE TEASER CHAPTER! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*? P.O.V*

I lay in my bed. On a late Wednesday afternoon. It's around I don't know 7 at night? Not knowing what to do. Then I remember the last words that came from his mouth…

"_The Land of Aaa…" _

Easy, I know where that is. But it's a two hour fucking way there. Eh, well, better get off my lazy ass to go find that crazy kid.

*Marshall's P.O.V

I lay on my bed. With my body on the bed and my head hanging over the foot of it. My hair is long enough to touch the floor, then I realize that my bed isn't that tall.

I bring my phone to my face, it's 7 at night. Last time I checked, it was 9 in the morning. And ever since I was in this position. Usually, Fionna can't do this for too long because all the blood goes to her head and she gets all dizzy. But being a vampire widens your varieties of being able to do the most random shit.

But no, I'm stuck in this damn position, not doing anything.

Well, basically, I've been doing something. I've been at war with myself with numerous things…

1) Whether Gumwad was right about me not being able to get a lady in a while or not.

2) Whether I should go to the pink geeks Masquerade Ball on Friday or not.

And #2 brings me to Marceline.

3) If I don't go, then I don't get to meet her. If I do go, then I get to meet her.

4) What if I'm right and we won't hook up, but what if I'm wrong and we do hook up?

5) But what if I don't go? Will I meet her in another way? Or did I just miss my chance on getting a lady.

Damn all these endless possibilities. Before I know it, it's already 8:30. I just wasted an hour and a half thinking about what I should do. Finally, I just get up off my lazy ass and I head to the Candy Kingdom. I float to my front door, open it and walk out.

_No, it's just going to be another waste of time. _I I walk back into my house.

_But if you don't go, then you might not be able to meet Marceline. _Then I walk back out. And I continue to walk out. Before I know it, I'm near the Candy Castle and I turn invisible. I find an open window and fly through it.

I make my way to the bedroom hall. I know the first room on the right is Gumball's and the Pink Girl's. Then I go to the first room on the left is Fionna's and most likely the Blue Boy's room. Then as usual, the second one on the right is mine. Well not really _mine, mine_. But the one that Gumball kinda gave me and I redecorated for the nights that he's a good friend and I 'take fun a step too far'.

I open it silently, walk in, and silently close the door behind me. I wave my hands and the candles hoisted up on the walls and such light up.

_Nobody will know that I'm here. Then tomorrow, I shall put everything back in order. _I go to my normal sleepwear, just my black wife beater/tank top thing and my red boxers.

I wave my hands again to turn off the candles andI climb into the 'my' bed and attempt to fall asleep before I waste more time debating with myself.

*? P.O.V*

Damn, after 2 hours of flying to this Land. I finally find _their _Candy Kingdom. I hide high up in an apple tree and I feed. I know that Bonnibel is here too. I text her and ask her if there is a room that I can stay in.

She replies with: _'Yeah, tell the guards I sent you. Go to the 3__rd__ floor, take the second door on the right. That will be your room.' _

_Awesomesauce. _I think to myself. I do as I'm told. And the guards take me to the 3rd floor and leave me there. I make my way to the second room on the right. I turn the doorknob.

Actually, I _attempt _to turn the doorknob. Why? Because it's locked. Then I knock on the door, someone groans from the inside. They open the door and I'm met by a person at least 2-3 inches taller than me. The room is red and illuminated by candles. And all they were wearing was a black tank top and red boxers. And this person was extremely attractive.

*Marshall's P.O.V*

My mind finally shut the hell up and I was drifting off to a sleep that would put my mind to a peaceful night. Then what I wanted to happen, happened. There was a knock at the door. I groan and I waved my hand to turn on the candles. I open the door and am met by a girl 2-3 inches shorter than me. She has long black hair down to her knees, an ivory complexion, a gray tank, blue jeans and red knee-high boots.

And I know exactly who this is. She's more beautiful in person.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen." I whisper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hahahaha Teaser Chapters (: Gotta love them right? (:

Note: THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 4 .

Until then…

-Missy(:


	5. Soft & Squishy

Eyes Are The Best Windows: Soft And Squishy

Haha, last I remember, I left you guys off at the teaser chapter (;

This is Chapter 3 (:

WELL STOP WITH MY DRABBLE!

ONWARD WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Marshall's P.O.V*

"Marceline the Vampire Queen." I whisper. Her face turned confused. Her eye brows furrowed together.

"What?" She said sounding astounded.

I cleared my throat "I said your name. Marceline the Vampire Queen. That is your name right?" I answered back. Then she launched herself on me. She put her arm under my chin pressing against my neck and slammed me against the door.

She yelled in my face "How the hell do you know who I am!"

"I have a picture of you." I said hoarsely.

She held me harder against the door "I don't remember giving you a picture of me! I don't even know who you are!" She continued to yell. I put my hands on her arms and pushed her down on the floor. I pinned her down by her elbows and I sat on her stomach.

"Shh! We're going to get in trouble!" I whisper loudly to her.

"Well at least I wouldn't have a super-hot stalker on me!" She yelled back. I covered her mouth with my hand and used my foot to hold down her arm.

Then her words processed in my mind _'a super-hot stalker'_. I mean, stalker sounded bad… But I mean the _'super-hot' _part. I mentally smiled to myself. Then she started screaming high pitched.

That's when I lost it and put both my hands on her mouth, she found her chance to break loose, push me off and run for the door.

"Ah, damn it." I said, I got back up and ran after her. She was just about in the doorway when I grabbed her by her, and just as I grabbed her she screamed.

"PRINCESS! HELP!" Before she could say anything else I covered her mouth once again with my hand and closed the door. She kept trying to break free of my hold.

She slowly started to stop moving around so much, and then she stopped. I looked down at her face and her eyes were closed.

"What? You can't stop breathing, you're a vampire." I said aloud to her.

Then she bit me.

Literally, she bit my hand. Like she put her fangs in my hand.

"GOSH. YOU ARE ONE COMPLICATED GIRL." I whispered-yelled at her and threw her against the wall. She fell to the ground as I clutched my hand. Then I brought my hand to my mouth and licked her bite closed. I spit out her venom from the bite marks. I walk over to her.

I squatted next to her, and she looked up at me in pain.

"You didn't turn into a vampire." She said weakly.

"Ha, yeah darling. Because I already am one." I brushed my hair away from my neck to show her my bite marks.

"Then this won't hurt." She said in a normal tone.

"What?" I answered back. Then she elbowed me against the wall and the shelves above me broke and things fell on me and her. The broken shelved ripped my tank top in the back and on the left side of my boxers. On her, it ripped her tank top in the front and all over her jeans.

I got up and shook it off but she was still there underneath all the rubble.

I brushed off all the things that fell on her and she looked at me. There were cuts on her face.

Her hands went on her face. Her blood went on her hands. "You bitch." She said to me.

"Excuse me? What did I do?" I said getting agitated with this girl. Thinking that she couldn't be my 'significant other'.

"You bitch! You slammed me into the wall!" She yelled again.

"From my point of view, you elbowed me into the goddamned wall and stuff fell and scratched your face. I don't remember any of this being my fault!" I yelled back at her.

"You'll pay." She said and she attempted to launch herself onto me. She was only able to put her hands on my shoulders and I stopped her by putting mine on hers. She was able to kick me a few times in my shin but I got her back by kneeing her hips. By this time we both were scratched and bruised up. Then finally I was able to push her down on the bed and I straddled her.

"Get off me!" She yelled.

"Not until you stop yelling! I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place!" I yell back at her. "I'm not letting you go once you learn how to whisper." I whisper at her.

"Fine." She finally whispered to me.

"GOD. THANK YOU. DOES IT TAKE THAT LONG FOR ALL GIRLS TO SHUT UP?" I ferociously whispered at her.

"NOW GET OFF ME!" She ferociously whispered back at me. Then she did a somersault that landed us off the bed and landed her on me.

She now was straddling me on the floor on the side of the bed when the door went crashing open. We both looked at who came through. It was Gumwad, Princess Bonnibel, Finn and Fionna. They came running towards us, Bonnie and Finn grabbed Marceline by her waist and held her back to calm her down. She let her go once she stopped struggling.

"Marceline! What happened here?" Princess asked as she let go of her.

Gumwad helped me up and Fionna held me back. Once I stopped Fionna let me go.

"What happened here is that that guy over there attacked me when he opened the door to this room!" She said pointing at me.

"Bullshit! That didn't happen! You were the one who shoved their arm against my neck!" I yell back at her.

"Lies!" She said and she charged at me and I did the same. But we were both held back. Finn grabbed hold of her and Fionna grabbed hold of me.

"Princess, take Marceline into another room and fix her up please before anything else gets worse." Gumwad said.

Marceline turned back to me "Just because this was stopped doesn't mean it's over!" She taunted me.

"Well then come at me bro!" I yell back at her, she glared at me and I glared back, then she left the room with Bonnie and Finn.

"Wow Marshall. I never saw you have so much chemistry with one girl." Fionna messed with me.

"Fuck off Fionna, she's a bitch. She thinks that she can come in and ruin my face." I wiped some blood away that was dripping down my face.

"Did you really have to pick a fight at 10 at night though?" Gumwad complained. I looked at him and gave him the same death glare.

"I'll go help with Princess and Marceline." He said his voice faltering off. Then he scurried away in his stupid pink pajamas.

I kept wiping away the blood that was falling all over my face and body when Fionna grabbed me by my arm and brought me into the bathroom and placed me down.

She started getting out cloth and stuff that will help me close my wounds and stuff.

"They're not even that thick of cuts, I'll be fine. I'll be able to heal them with my powers." I started to get up and walk away when Fionna just slammed me back down to where I was sitting.

"You're arms and body cuts maybe small, but your head isn't." Fionna tried to hide a laugh.

"Really? Now you're going to call me big-headed? Thanks for everything 'best friend'." I laughed. Fionna rolled her eyes and pressed a cloth of something against my left eyebrow, honestly, it burned and stung.

"OW." I said my eyes widened at her. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I said hitting her hand away.

"You stood being changed into a vampire, you'll handle rubbing alcohol." She laughed as she started to put a thread through a needle to make stitches. Then she got really close to my face and stared at my eyebrow, and then she stuck the needle in and began making stitches. She started looked at me and laughing.

"What?" I laughed back.

"You finally found your match." She said, still stitching up my cut.

"Sure, whatever." I said rolling my eyes at her. "I don't like her."

"What? You liar, you know you do." She protested. "She's rowdy, she knows how to fight. She's everything you want."

I interrupted her. "She does not know how to fight." I said hastily.

She pulled on the string that was through my cut, it hurt. "Don't interrupt your best friend when she's trying to help you." She smiled.

"Alright, she does know how to fight." I agreed with her.

"She's pretty." She started off.

I cut her off again, "Beautiful actually." I finished, I felt my cheeks warm up and tried to hide it from Fionna. "Fine, I guess I do kinda like her…"

"See, you do like her." Fionna said as she finished up my stitches. "That will leave a scar." Fionna said to me as she washed her hands. I looked in the mirror while standing behind her. "Hopefully the scar will cover up that blush you have."

Then I turn away from the mirror, and then Gumwad knocked on the bathroom door.

"Marshall, are you decent?" Gumwad asked me. I looked down at my ripped clothing.

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning…" Fionna says and walks back to her room.

"Does it look like I'm decent?" I asked him back.

"Goodness, its 10:30 at night, can you be a little bit nicer?" He asked again.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Marceline wants to see you." Gumwad says.

"Why? So she can ruin my face again?" I walk past him.

"No, she won't tell me why, she just wants to see you."

"With her friends?" I say as I look for something to change into. I just grab a grey pair of sweats and another black v-neck. I pull them on and continue to talk with Gumwad.

"No, she wants to see just you." I turn to look at Gumwad who has the most serious face. I raise one eyebrow and look in the mirror. I see the stitches are just fresh and are nicely done.

"Where is she?" I turn around and ask him.

"Across the hall." He says and I was about to walk out the door when he says one more thing. "Marshall?"

I turn around, "What?"

"Is that a blush I see on your face?" He stifles a laugh. I roll my eyes and go across the hall, he leaves just after me. I was about to knock on Marceline's door when I see that the pink couple and the blue ones are conversing in front of their rooms.

"She's in there." Princess nods at me. I nod back. I was going to knock on the door when I hear Marceline's soft voice come from the inside.

"Come in." I hear. I walk in, there she lay on the bed with her head bandaged, her hair was shaved all off on the left side and her right foot was in a cast. She was in a pair of black sweats and a red v-neck. I close the door behind me. It was just like my room, red walls and lighted by candles and lanterns on the wall. But it had like lady furniture in it.

I walk to the edge of the bed she laid it, she stared at me, and I stared at her. I bit my bottom lip. I open my mouth to say something, she puts her finger up.

"First off…" She starts.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I ran my hand through my hair, "I'm sorry for hurting you like this. I'm sorry that I just met you and practically killed you." I looked back at her. She was smiling at me; it was hard not to smile back at her. "What?"

"No, I was going to thank you!" She laughed.

"Thank me?" I laughed back.

"Yeah, come here." She patted on the spot next to her; she wanted me to sit next to her. I sat next to her and propped myself up on my elbows. She did the same. I looked at her. "I wanted to thank you, because, I haven't fought like that in ages. It was pretty fun honestly. I finally found someone that was stronger than me."

"Stronger than you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, being that only vampire in Ooo, there was only Finn and a couple handful of wizards and such that were an easy fight. Fighting you was a challenge." I looked at her, and she was doing a little half smile/smirk thing. I just had to mirror her face.

"What damage was done on you? Other than the new haircut?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Eh, nothing much. Just a cut on the left side of my head, a minor concussion, and something heavy jacked up my right ankle. Nothing much too bad." She looked at me. What damage did I do to you?" She asks.

I lifted my bangs off my left eyebrow to show her my stitch. Her eyes widened, and she sat straight up. "Oh my god, that's horrible." She put her hands around my face and looked at my stitch very deeply. "I can't believe that you had to get stitches. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's nothing bad." I said moving her hands away. She just used them to bury her face in them. "Well, well, well, looks like tough girl has a soft spot." I nudge her. She shakes her head. "Gosh Marceline. I was joking." She raises her head.

"You are the first vampire I met that I gave stitch to." She said sadly.

"Look, it's probably healed by know. I'm a fast healer." I said, "Look." I untied the knot that Fionna did and I took out the string. I felt it; it was soft and squishy skin and flesh. "See, its fine."

Marceline touched it, "I like it, it adds to your look, Marshall Lee." I looked at her, and she looked at me. She dropped her hand to my cheek and brought my face closer to hers. She was tentative at first as was I, but then she just brought me closer and I leaned it. She closed her eyes and I did too. I could feel her breath on my lip and there was a knock at the door. We let out a breath, smiled and knocked foreheads.

"Come in." I said. And I sat up, and she lay down.

"Just checking on you two." Princess said.

"We're fine." I smiled.

"And Marceline?" I looked at Marceline. She's asleep.

"Asleep. And I was just about to…" Marceline tugs on my sweats. I look at her and she shakes her head.

"Yeah…?" Princess smiles at me.

"I was just about to watch her throughout the night." I smiled back.

"Then I'll leave you to be." She said and she walked out the door.

"Stay with me?" Marceline asked me. "Just for tonight."

"Not just an hour ago, you wanted to rip my head off, now, you want to sleep with me?" I laugh.

"I don't wanna sleep with you; I want you to stay with me, just for tonight." Marceline assures me.

"Fine, whatever. Scoot over." I laugh out again. She lifts the sheets over me and I lay next to her.

She just instantly wraps her arms around me. "Good night Marshall Lee." Then she falls right asleep.

"Good night Marceline." Then I put my arm around her, and then found myself going to right to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, this is my first chapter ever written as a year older than I was 4 days ago. Hope you guys like it (: Because I know y'all been waiting for the Marcelee to kick in and it finally took 3 Chapters and a Teaser Chapter (:

Until then…

-Missy (:

P.S. My birthday was wonderful last Tuesday (: I GOT THE BEST PRESENTS EVER (: ALSO, IF YOU GUYS HAVE TWITTER , FOLLOW ME AND I WILL FOLLOW BACK ! JUST PM ME YOUR USERNAME (:


	6. AN: Just In A Blink

Just In A Blink

Hey lovelies (broads [girls]), and handsomeies… (lads [boys]) Well this is just another disappointers for all yall's. What do I mean by that? I mean is that I won't be able to update ANY stories until the summer D:

I know, I know that it's sad, but that's just the way it is ):

Why may you ask I can't update any stories until the summer? The answer is because the end of the year is coming to a close and I'm busy doing last grade-quarter projects. Like NO JOKE.

I'm doing this science project that's HUGE. Literally, we need to build this machine and then make a PowerPoint about it and its due on June 11th. I'm working with a partner, but our schedules are so busy we mostly just work on the weekends and we worked one day for 4 hours and then another day for 9 hours. But I'm close to being done, but not yet. It's like I'm so close, but still so far away.

Then I have this Honors World Studies (Yes, yes, I know… I'm a nerd) project that my teacher handed out today and I have to do all this research for Vikings with my partner and we're both very intelligent and I think that this is also due June 11th.

Then in math! I have this like 40 page (front and back) packet of review of the whole year that I have to finish before June 12th so we can prepare for our E.O.C (otherly known as our End Of Course assessment) I barely made it past the 3rd or 4th page, and I'm not that well in Algebra.

Then in my Honors Language Arts (did I mention I'm a nerd before? It's because I'm Asian ^-^) I have to read a classic, AND DO YET ANOTHER PROJECT ABOUT IT. I have yet to start the classic (: And classics are my LEAST favorite type of book. I can't stand them, they are so boring. I mean there are _some _good ones, but other than that. I hate them. Period. End of story.

Then being in my school's ASB, I have this Eighth Grade Celebration that needs chronic planning and setting up and I've been busy helping my fellow officers.

Another thing, is a social media site called 'Twitter'. I got one, and then HOLY CRAP. It's like fucking Narnia. Period. No further explanations. End of story.

One last thing, I bet you heard of the newly popular British-Irish boy band called 'One Direction' right? Well, I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE 5 OF THEM. I got their album for my birthday and then it's like they distract from DOING ANYTHING. I mean I go on the internet to write stories and then my fingers immediately go to 'YouTube' and then type in 'One Direction' and then I'm stuck for like EVER. I once was on the computer for like 4 hours, just watching their old interviews and videos. But the best part is that I'm going to their concert next year :D I'm sorry if you hate them, but I just succumbed into their voices from heaven and their looks from an angel.

So fellow readers! Don't worries, my school get out on June 20th! And that is like, I don't know, 14 SCHOOL days away. So…

Until then my dear readers…

-Missy (:


	7. - apologies -

Look guys! I'm alive :D

And yes, I know, it's been OVER a year since I last wrote _ANYTHING. _But between that time, and now, all that's been on my mind is finishing, and now summer has come.

If you are wondering where the hell I run off to, it's call school. This year was such a pain in my ass. So busy! But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter now.

-Missy


	8. a simple goodbye

as you all can tell, it's almost been a year since I last been on the site.

it's almost been two years since I actually updated.

I bet most of you actually have came to the conclusion that I've abandoned the stories. and it almost kills me to say this,

but it's true.

my life got too busy, and I can't even put aside some time to write. so as of today, this account 'missycritical' is now claimed as inactive.

I truly want to apologize for all the fans I've gained (if you're still there), that I've left hanging with the three incomplete fanfics that did not have an end to it.

I did, and still do have what the ending of the stories will be like imprinted in my brain. this site, these stories, the fans that have been with me since my first posting of 'the immortal bond' has literally initiated myself into becoming some sort of published author.

each time I look at all the review, and all the success that you guys have given me, it makes me want to come back and write. and write and write and finish the story, but there is just no time. if your desire is too high and it's a necessity to _know_ the ending of all the three unfinished fics, shoot me a PM. I will be glad to reply to them (:

but thank you for being my first ever group of fans.

thank you for being my first ever readers.

thank you for everything.

thank you.

with infinite love always,

missy (:


End file.
